Penultimate Day
by TheOnlyQuirk
Summary: "All ready Georgey boy?" Fred said softly. "Sure. I can't wait." He replied. They looked at each other, the same thought processes running through their mind. They would not loose each other. ONESHOT -complete


**Penultimate Day. **

"GEEEOORRGGEE!"

An extremely loud shriek disturbed the previous peace that had rested upon The Burrow. It was 5:00am and a soft golden light was beginning to illuminate the neighbouring fields as the sun rose on a clear summer's morning. The fat pigeons that had been asleep on the chimney however, quickly took flight as the youngest Weasley managed to successfully wake up the rest of the house.

She flew down the first few rickety flights of stairs, her vivid red hair whipping behind her before barging the door open that led to the clutter of mess, which was the twin's bedroom. A groggy Fred emerged from a huddle of blankets from his bottom bed of the bunk beds and gave his sister a lopsided grin.

"Mornin' Gin. Have you ever considered become an alarm clock? Wess Johnson in Hufflepuff could use something like you."

"Where is he?" She said with gritted teeth. Her face was twisted into an angry scowl and her hazel eyes were cold.

"I assume you mean the fat old lump that is sleeping above me?" Fred said, snuggling back down into the covers.

"I am not fat."

George came into view, swinging over the top bunk so his torso was hanging upside down like a bat. His ginger mop of hair was standing on end, revealing a face full of freckles, smiling sweetly at Ginny who had stepped into the room and pointed her wand directly at George's face.

Mr and Mrs Weasley came hurrying into the room at that point, and Fred came back out of his duvet hole.

"Good Morning Mum and Dad. We're all in the same room. Is it Christmas already?"

George tutted.

"Fred you are forgetting 4 of our brothers."

"Am I? Oh yes. Well, Ron doesn't count. He's been hibernating for the past week."

"And Charlie's in Romania…"

"…and Bill's probably off snogging Fleur somewhere."

"And Percy?"

"Well, you don't want to get me started on Percy…"

George was cut off by a short sharp smack from his sister. Mrs Weasley gasped.

"Ginny!" she said. Mr Weasley was trying not to laugh.

"He's cursed me!" she said, and George who was now sitting the right way up cross-legged was rubbing his red cheek looking offended.

"I did no such thing."

"Did too!"

"Maybe you could demonstrate?" said Fred.

Ginny glared at him before pointing her wand at a text book and muttered,

"Wingardium Leviosa."

The cushion floated gracefully into the air and both Mr and Mrs Weasley who were intently staring at the cushion were looking bemused.

"I don't see…." Started Mr Weasley, but heard muffled chuckling from the top bunk and turned to look at Ginny.

"Oh."

Her hair was flashing neon colours, going from pink to blue, to green, to orange, to yellow and back too pink. Branded on her forehead was a large 'G' like a tattoo in blue ink that was also flashing.

"I like the new look Gin." Said a voice from the doorway, and a sleepy looking Ron was leaning against the wall.

Ginny promptly flicked her wand and the cushion smacked into Ron's head. Once the spell had ceased, her hair was back to normal and the 'G' was gone.

"Ditch the alarm clock idea. You should be a traffic cone." Said Fred.

Ginny whirled round and pointed her wand back at George who had recovered from chuckling.

"Reverse it now."

"How do you know it was me?"

"THERE WAS A LARGE 'G' FLASING ON MY FOREHEAD!"

"It could stand for Ginny." Pointed out Ron.

"Or I could have framed him." Said Fred.

"Whoever it was…" said Mrs Weasley, stepping in between George's bed and the youngest Weasley,

"Could they please reverse it? Now."

George huffed.

"It will fade after an hour."

"AN HOUR?!" Shrieked Ginny and Ron covered his ears.

"Relax Gin, turns out you wake up later than I supposed. It will only last another five minutes."

Her eyes narrowed and she stood on the edge of Fred's bed so she was level with George. She whispered softly so her parents couldn't overhear.

"If you ever attempt to do something like that again, I will personally make sure that I will find the perfect hex that will cause every inch of your skin to produce the same smell that a skunk produces the day before its yearly bath, so that nobody will come near you in a 10 mile radius. Understood?"

George nodded happily and she stalked out the room followed by Mr Weasley, Ron, and a cold glare from Mrs Weasley, before the door shut and quiet was restored once more.

Fred let out a small chuckle.

"You know, she was probably serious." Said George.

"Don't worry brother; I'll invest in a set of nose plugs."

George led back down and felt the warm lull of sleep creep back into him, despite the fact it was 10 past five in the morning. His brother had fallen silent as well, so he let his eye lids close…

…When a large bang woke George back up with a start.

**Bang.**

**Bang.**

**Bang.**

An eerie silence followed, causing George's heart to rapidly quicken for no sensible reason. His hand slowly crept to his wand which was perched on the desk next to him.

"Fred?" he whispered, before an almighty crash filled the air and the wall caved in; rubble, bricks and plaster flying through the air, leaving clouds of dust that clouded his vision and left him gasping for air.

"FRED!" He cried, desperately trying to see if his brother was OK.

Another bang, louder this time and the second wall was blown to smithereens. George covered his head as chunks of rock the size of his fist were catapulted across the room, leaving nothing but destruction in its path. One large piece collided with the side of the bunk-bed, and it suddenly collapsed, sending George plummeting towards the rubble covered ground. He yelled and landed in a heap, cut and bruised and broken all over. He coughed, and he was pretty sure he had broken his left leg. The bed had completely collapsed, yet by some miracle, a small space was visible, and he could just spot a pale freckled arm.

"Fred?" He said, pulling a limp red-headed figure out from the broken furniture, and onto his lap.

"George?" Fred whispered faintly.

The dust had barely settled and a high-pitched cackle sounded from somewhere in the room. George's head snapped up as he recognised the voice immediately.

"No." he said, but time then seemed to move in slow motion.

Bellatrix Lestrange entered, brandishing her wand, and pointed it, not at George but at Fred.

"NO!" he repeated, but it felt like he was trying to move through honey, and Bellatrix was normal speed.

He didn't hear the words but only saw her mouth form them. A flash of green light, and Fred went limp, the light slowly leaving his eyes.

"Please, no. Don't go Fred. Don't leave me!"

Bellatrix smiled cruelly and left George in his pain, his fear and his anguish.

George started to sob, tears streaming down the sides of his face and splashing soundlessly onto the cold cheek of Fred Weasley. He clutched the lifeless body in his arms, rocking backwards and forwards, sobs now wracking his entire body.

"NO!" He cried. "Please…no…"

**Xxx**

George Weasley sat up in his bed, the covers twisted tightly around his legs and torso. Sweat was gathered on his forehead and neck, his heart rate faster than usual.

The room was dust and rubble free. In fact it wasn't even his room. He was in yet another one of the Order's safe house and Fred was snoring softly next to him. He let out an audible sigh.

_The whole thing had been a dream. _

It was the 1st of May, 1998 and Voldemort was still on the prowl. Nowhere was safe at the moment.

"Fred?" George whispered, and Fred groaned, opening a sleepy eye.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

Fred rolled over.

"You woke me up to say nothing?"

"Yeah."

"You Idiot."

"Yeah."

Fred tossed a few more times before huffing and getting out of the make-shift bed.

"You twerp, now I'm awake I need to pee."

"Pee away brother." George said, as Fred stomped out the room.

Only a moment later did Fred return, looking ashen faced.

"What is it?" George said sitting up.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are at Hogwarts. As is you-know-who. Dad says be ready to leave in two minutes. It's time"

A heavy stone dropped to the bottom of George's stomach. He stared at his brother. The one he just saw die in his nightmare for the 4th time that week. He could only think of one thing to saw at that moment, and he wasn't sure whether it was entirely appropriate.

"You better pee fast then."

**XXX**

Two minutes later and George was standing in front of the mirror, waiting to leave. He patted down his mess of ginger hair.

Not that it mattered.

People were going to die tonight. It was an inevitable fact that if ignored, would only lead to more pain.

The question running through everybody's mind was, who?

Fred came and stood next to George, and the reflection doubled, so four identical Weasleys stood still, pale faces grave.

"All ready Georgey boy?" Fred said softly.

"Sure. I can't wait." He replied.

They looked at each other, the same thought processes running through their mind.

_They would not loose each other. _

"I'll tell you what." Said Fred. "I'll make a bet."

"Yeah?"

"I bet I can kill the most death-eaters tonight."

"No chance."

"The looser has to face Ginny's wrath, next time we slip skiving snack box products into her breakfast."

"And the winner gets the other to be a slave for the entire week."

"You're on."

They grinned at each other, and the twin reflections mimicked the action. As they left, George took a second to stare at his brother's retreating back.

_He'll be fine. _He reassured himself, before following suit.

_**The End.**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review, and let me know what you think. TheOnlyQuirk. **_


End file.
